The Fluffy Ferret
by Yamazing
Summary: This will basically be a string of short, cute stories, culminating in long, cute happiness. That is, for Draco and Harry, who are the characters and the pairing here. And maybe you could have that happiness too, if you make it so. As the title attempts to suggest, this story will be filled with fluff. It's basically my fluff outlet. I hope you'll read it and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**YOOOOO I AM BACK, SQUIRRELS (I'm trying the whole squirrel thing out we'll see how it goes.) I have returned with more writing of the Drarry origin, and I'm hoping that at least one person besides myself likes it. I have high hopes for the new year, I know.  
** **On that note, Happy New Year! May this year be better than the last one in all the ways that the last one was crappy.  
** **Okay, I'll send you off to read now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I think that's a good thing, because no one could've made it as perfect as J.K. Rowling did, who does, in fact, own in. She's great.**

* * *

As far as he was concerned, Harry had done nothing to deserve being in the situation he was currently in. Disregarding everything related to being a "hero", he'd tried to be a good person. He'd done his chores, not complained too much when he was stuffed into the cupboard, stood up for some people who couldn't stand up for themselves- all of these being expected of good people. Except the cupboard bit, but he considered that a bonus.

However, where he was right now, what and who he was being forced to tolerate, made him reconsider all of this. Clearly, he'd done something very wrong that'd gotten him to this point in his life. What could be so bad, he didn't know, but it was definitely something.

Because good people are not forced to sit in a movie theatre while one of their old classmates sits right in front of them, being happy and romantic, years after they've both graduated. This, coupled with the fact that he himself was currently on a date too, but a disastrous one with someone he didn't know and didn't want to get to know, really made it sting. He found himself getting more and more bitter about everything by the second, which he didn't try to stop. He thought his feelings were justified, in all honesty.

Now this situation wouldn't have normally been _so_ bad if it weren't for two things that scrapped that option completely. The first, and more important of the two, was that the person in front of Harry was none other than, as much dread as even just thinking the name brought him- Draco Malfoy.

His enemy for the vast majority of his time at Hogwarts. The (formerly, at least) insufferable git. _That_ Draco Malfoy. Why Malfoy was allowed to be an a happy date in plain sight of Harry while Harry had to suffer through his own date was completely lost on him.

The other of the two things had to do with Malfoy's company, which is to say, well, that his company was male. This in itself didn't matter to Harry at all, but what did was that, for some absurd reason, the fact that Malfoy was with a bloke was provoking strong feelings inside of Harry. It almost felt like Harry was… Jealous? But that made no sense, and the confusion was only making Harry more angry at what was happening and, sadly, himself.

On second thought, that was definitely the more important of the two.

Though Harry's mind was largely dominated by the large amounts of angry confusion running around wildly, a more powerful feeling was eagerly making itself evident to Harry.

He was quickly getting more and more terrified. He'd worked so hard to escape the worst parts of his past and, no matter who he was _now_ , Malfoy was sure to bring many of those things to the forefront of Harry's mind.

He'd noticed that Malfoy was sitting in front of him only minutes into the movie. It'd been almost comical- he'd hesitantly settled into his seat, looking uncertainly at his date, and trying to smile at her; he didn't even really want to be on the date, but he was tired of being single and alone, so he'd decided to give it a shot. Once the movie started, he'd gratefully turned his attention to the screen in front of him, hoping to be able to zone out during it and relax some. Trying to get rid of some tension, he'd let his head fall forwards a little but, so that his gaze automatically went to the row below him.

The first thing he'd noticed was the hair. Really, really shiny hair that looked practically white in the soft glow coming from the movie screen. He'd admired it unconsciously for a second before reminding himself that he was on a date and shouldn't be admiring other people. He'd zoned out some more before his thoughts wandered, as they occasionally did, to Malfoy. He'd never really managed to make Malfoy stop being a big part of his life, good or bad, even though he hadn't seen the guy in person since they'd graduated, and he was constantly trying to forget him. Maybe that was the problem: he worked so hard trying not to think about Malfoy that it brought Malfoy to his thoughts more than it did what it was supposed to.

His mind wandered some more before he finally made the connection.

Shiny, blond hair- a very particular type of hair. Draco Malfoy had this kind of hair. Draco Malfoy, in fact, was the only person Harry knew with that particular kind of hair.

Harry looked back down at the hair. At first, he was kind of excited to possibly see his nemesis after so long, but even more than that, he was confused. Then, as he stared at the head below him, waiting for the person attached to it to turn their head, he started to really think about what Malfoy being in the row below would mean. That's when he started to get scared; he _really_ didn't want to upset the delicate balance finally established in his life. As dread filled him, his attention was drawn to a small turn of the blond's head, responding to a nudge from the person next to him.

Yes, it was.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry stared blankly at Malfoy's profile for a moment until he turned back to the movie screen, breaking Harry out of his daze.

Immediately, his brain started working on figuring out a way to fix his predicament.

He couldn't move to a different row because, since the movie was so popular, all of the seats were full. He also couldn't simply leave, which he surely would've done if it had been an option, because he was on a date and really didn't want to come off as sorude.

So he'd been forced to sit right behind Malfoy, watching as he and his date occasionally leaned into each other, held hands, and were overall sickeningly lovey dovey. Occasionally one of them turned towards the other and said something, often making their date laugh quietly. Sometimes it seemed like Malfoy was a bit tired of the other bloke, but Harry thought that might just be wishful thinking.

Which made no sense! Why would Harry be wishing for Malfoy to be uninterested in his date?

It was all very confusing.

Harry tried paying attention to the movie first. This worked for about five minutes, but the constant movement below him quickly broke his resolve and drew his attention again. He thought it was a very poor design on the architect's behalf. Why were the seats so close in height that one movement easily drew Harry's eyes to the row below him?

Realizing that his weak attempt at paying attention was actually just completely futile, Harry thought about distracting himself with his own date. He really did think about it, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to initiate anything, so he sat there some more, thinking. That is, thinking about something _other_ than Draco Malfoy. Or trying to. Really, Malfoy was all Harry could think about with him so close after so long.

Weirdly enough, Harry started to get the strangest urge. He could easily recognize it because of how often he used to have it, and it confused him.

He wanted to prank Malfoy.

He really had no idea _why_ , but he could easily tell that pranking Malfoy was all he wanted to do. And he _really_ wanted to.

 _Oh, screw it. What've I got to lose at this point?_ Harry thought, and made up his mind to prank Malfoy before they both left from the movie theatre.

Harry quickly told his date that he needed to go to the bathroom, and quietly went to do just that. Kind of. He did go there, but mostly to plan.

He tried to think of how exactly he should prank Malfoy, but came up with nothing, which wasn't too big of a surprise. Everything he'd have done in his school days seemed silly and childish now, as expected. Really, it'd seemed childish then too, but he'd always had the assurance that Malfoy would be no more dignified in the same situation. Now he didn't know. Even though he didn't plan to get caught, if he did, he didn't want to feel worse than he already did about his maturity level. He was, after all, currently planning to prank an old school nemesis who'd done nothing wrong in the last few years. Not exactly the epitome of maturity there, was he.

Harry finally came across the idea to maybe just kind of follow Malfoy around and scare him a little while under his invisibility cloak. Reluctantly settling on that (bad) plan, he went into a stall in the bathroom so that he could have some privacy to Apparate. Noting, as he often did, how unclean bathrooms always were, he hurried to Apparate away from the gross stall, heading to his apartment to get his invisibility cloak as quickly as he could.

Apparating was still unsettling to him. He'd learned it in such a high pressure situation, and there were a lot of unsettling things from his past tied to it. Plus, with his muggle upbringing it seemed kind of unnecessary to use magic just to move from place to place. At this point, he mostly biked or walked everywhere.

Stumbling into his apartment, he took a moment to regain his balance. After he thought he was steady on his feet again, he walked into the room with his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Since he rarely ever used it anymore, he took a moment to admire it as the memories connected to it rushed back in. Once they got to a certain point in time, he stopped embracing them and walked briskly out of my room, trying to think about something else.

And that's how his mind ended up on, again, Draco Malfoy. Really, if he thought about it, it made sense. Any time he thought of "something else" it usually ended up being Malfoy. He found it annoying mostly, and unfortunate.

In the next room, Harry realized that moving had been completely unnecessary- he was going to Apparate anyways- but pushed the thought away, still thinking of Malfoy, and Apparated.

He seemed to have forgotten the unfortunate things that happen when people Apparate without proper concentration on the Apparation itself. This paired with the fact that he was more concentrated on Draco Malfoy than anything else, and that he knew where said person currently was, probably caused what happened next.

Harry got suddenly dizzy, closing his eyes to try to calm the feeling. Before he knew it, the atmosphere was different and he seemed to be somewhere very, very strange. He looked down.

And saw Draco Malfoy.

He was currently falling. Through air.

Thankfully, Harry could tell that he Apparated about eight feet above Malfoy, and promptly performed a faster Apparation than he'd ever seen anyone do in his life, much less himself. He tried, this time, to Apparate back to the bathroom stall he'd left from. Dreading the Apparation's possible failure, Harry closed his eyes tightly. After a couple of seconds passed in complete silence, he opened both eyes slowly and carefully, met with the disgusting scene that is a bathroom stall. Despite his hate of it, he welcomed seeing the bathroom stall gratefully. He almost got to the point of cheering out loud, but managed to keep that part of him under restraint.

Harry took a moment to calm himself, trying to breathe in a calming way. It didn't really work.

Okay, now all he had to do was go back into the movie theatre, sit through the boring movie, somehow ditch his date, and then he'd be free to do whatever he wanted regarding Malfoy.

That sounded kind of wrong.

He didn't mean in that way.

Consent is key.

He'd be able to prank Malfoy in whatever manner he liked, is what he meant.

That didn't sound all that much better, did it?

Oh well.

Harry took in the reassuring sight of the bathroom once more before quietly closing and opening the door, looking around to make sure that no one was suspicious. After almost falling onto random movie-goers from midair, he had to admit, he was a tad paranoid.

He tried not to, but he was fairly certain that he legitimately _sneaked_ back into the theatre that was showing his movie.

On the way up to his seat, Malfoy's hair caught his eye again. He tried not to stop and gape at it for too long, hoping that his date wasn't watching him even half as closely as he was watching Malfoy. He knew it would be bad if she thought something was up, especially if she thought something was up about Malfoy.

Wait, why was Harry acting like this was a criminal operation? It was just going to be a harmless prank.

His confidence bolstered by this thought, Harry straightened his back and walked as comfortably as he could back to his seat.

"Hey," his date whispered to him when he sat down, "Your stomach okay?"

"Yeah, it's-" Then Harry thought of something. It was probably his cowardice speaking, but if he told his date that his stomach was hurting so much that he had to go and sit in the bathroom for a while, it would be a really easy was to ditch her. He felt pretty mean, but it was something he had to do for his own sake. "It's actually pretty bad, and I just wanted to tell you in person that I probably have to leave now. I'm really sorry, but I hope you'll understand."

"Oh, of course. If you're leaving, I wasn't actually super interested in this movie, so I can walk you to wherever you need to go."

"Oh, okay…" Harry debated whether that would ruin his plan. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

They both got up, trying not to further irritate the already somewhat on edge audience, and walked as unobtrusively as they could out of the theatre.

Harry already felt bad for what he was doing, but…

"Um, my stomach is actually kind of acting up right now," and this wasn't completely untruthful, because being so mean was making him queasy. "I think," he continued, "that I need to duck into the bathroom, so if you just want to go home without me, that'd be best. I'm really sorry again."

"No, that's fine. I'm sorry your stomach hurts so much. Okay, I'll leave you to it. Bye!"

Wow, this girl was actually pretty cool and nice. He'd have to make his terrible behavior up to her sometime.

Ducking into the bathroom, Harry felt a strange sense of freedom.

 _Now,_ he thought, _time to tease the ferret._

* * *

 **Fan interactions are cool and nice... I may be hinting at something. Maybe.  
** **Yeah, I was saying you should review or follow or favorite! Because I would enjoy that immensely. Honestly, getting emails about my fanfiction is strangely euphoric for me.  
Well then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we have: another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a lot of real life crazies, as sometimes happen. It was extra evil because I left you with a cliffhanger of sorts, but I tried to wrap the one up better (I'm not sure if it worked) so hopefully that won't happen again.  
** **I hope you read and enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, and am merely borrowing its characters to entertain myself, and hopefully you.**

* * *

Harry felt really creepy. He wasn't about to back down at this point- he'd already firmly made up his mind about pranking Malfoy. But even so. Waiting outside of a theatre so that he could fulfill his immature and undeveloped plan against his old nemesis was not something that he could claim exhibited any _small_ amount of creepiness.

He felt awkward too, standing in wait just outside of the door to an insignificant theatre, alone. Because of this, he still struggled, everything few minutes, with the sudden and powerful urge to bolt _._ He didn't knew how long he'd have to wait until the movie ended, either. He stopped himself from leaving though, because he knew that seeing Malfoy again, reminding him of the slimy git he was, would make it all worth it.

This argument's effectiveness was wearing, however, and Harry was feeling more and more like being mean to Malfoy was actually just mean, petty, and a terrible idea. It made him feel like somewhat of a slimy git himself, in fact.

But there was that need to prank Malfoy- he knew that was what it was. It'd drive him insane if he didn't quench it, it would!

So, instead of running away like the immature coward he must've been to consider doing what he was going to do in the first place, Harry stood there and tried to formulate an actual plan.

Because, he wasn't about to go into the world and the presence of Malfoy equipped only with the terrible plan to "maybe just kind of follow Malfoy around and scare him a little while under his invisibility cloak". He knew it would not yield any sort of good results.

And so he tried to come up with something.

He had nothing, still, when Malfoy walked through the door, but it seemed to him that it suddenly didn't matter. Malfoy took all of his attention and a Malfoy-induced light haze fell over his mind.

It was Malfoy.

Finally.

His hair was the same. That was how Harry'd recognised him, after all. Blond, sleek, almost pretty enough for Harry to admit he thought so. It glinted beautifully, as in the theatre, and considering that this was in synthetic light, Harry couldn't wait to find out how it'd shine in bright, natural sunlight. Even in his imagination that scenario was breathtaking.

Malfoy's face was mostly the same too, as far as structure went. Pointy, mostly. It still seemed to rest in an expression that wasn't very welcoming. But one thing was completely different, and it changed his overall appearance so much that it was almost hard to believe it was Malfoy at all.

His eyes.

In school, they'd been grey, clearly, a dull color that suited Malfoy's habit of masking any and all positive emotions that showed up, especially around Harry. They'd been interesting then, sure, because of how uncommon the color was as far as eyes went, but they'd seemed kind of cold, dead. Like a wall that Malfoy always had up, rarely ever letting it down, and certainly never in Harry's presence.

Now they were grey, still, but in a completely different way. They had a shine and life to them that indicated a person with emotions living within, and since this was talking about Malfoy, that meant something. Something big. Now, instead of making him seem cold and unfriendly, they seemed to indicate simply that he was smart, maybe a little bit cheeky too, and had a child-like curiousity. He looked at the world in a way that made Harry think he was always noticing everything, and taking note of it, and wondering about things he wanted to know more about.

You know, maybe it wasn't Malfoy after all- maybe it was like Malfoy's evil twin, except that Malfoy was the evil twin and this was the decent one. After all, Malfoy had never expressed any of the things he was now expressing simply by his existence _before_ , and Harry'd gone to school with him for many years.

Of course, Malfoy had never intentionally showed Harry his good side, if he'd had one, but Harry didn't want to consider that.

Instead of that argument as to why this was Malfoy, Harry looked at him again, and saw that there were more similarities, too.

His cocky grin was the same, as he smiled at whoever was next to him. It was clear that he thought well of himself, and wasn't hesitant in expressing it. At least, that's what it seemed like from what Harry could see.

His lazy, relaxed gait was the same. He looked ridiculously confident, just walking along while somehow making it look like he was effortlessly strutting away. It intimidated Harry, if we was being entirely honest.

Wait.

Away. Malfoy was strutting _away._

No! Harry had to catch him before he escaped!

Startled out of his haze, Harry realized just how far he'd let Malfoy walk away from him.

Too far.

Harry was currently standing next to the theatre door, ducked behind one of those fake plants, mostly so that no one would accidentally bump into him before he could get out of the way. Now he made good use of this by ducking down further and pulling off his invisibility cloak quickly. He could only hope no one had seen him do so, and that no one was suspicious of someone popping out from behind a plant, but he hadn't really had a choice.

Sure it wasn't the best plan, but how many plans had he made today that were even remotely good? None, that was how many. Plus, he couldn't very well charge through a crowd in pursuit of Malfoy if he was invisible. He imagined anyone who felt an invisible person running quickly by them would be extremely confused and suspicious.

He straightened up and skirted along the wall in an attempt to get past the crowd more quickly. Not too long later, he swore he saw a blond head. Emboldened by the sight of his objective, he gave up all pretenses of being polite, and practically charged towards Malfoy, pushing people out of his way as gently as he could manage. He tried to be nice, he really did, but all he could focus on was Malfoy.

Within feet, finally, Harry had to wonder what he planned to do now. He wasn't wearing his invisibility cloak anymore and couldn't just put it on in public.

And he still didn't have any inklings as to what his plan should be.

 _For now,_ Harry thought, _how about I just follow him._

Again, not the best plan, and similar to his first, but he was desperate at this point and it gave him time to think of something better while still being in Malfoy's presence, so he decided he'd take it.

He'd have to be careful about this. He didn't doubt Malfoy's ability to recognize him what with their history, so if Malfoy saw him at all, the whole escapade was pretty much doomed.

He didn't want to try to sneak around, because he knew that'd just draw attention from everyone behind him and then around him, and eventually Malfoy would realize something was up and figure it out.

He also still couldn't use his invisibility cloak, unless he wanted to duck into a corner somewhere and put it on. Actually, he could do that if he wanted, because the crowd was thin enough that he could probably avoid bumping into anyone. That might be the best thing after all.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud, startling, and worst of all, _noticeable_ for Malfoy, meaning he might've heard it, call of "Harry?"

He turned around to look for the source of the voice, hoping to make it shut up.

 _Oh crap._

It was his date.

"Harry?" she asked again. "I thought you left."

"Uh," he said, trying to think of something.

"You do remember me, right? Your date, Sam?"

"Yeah, I do," he responded, grimacing.

"Oh."

Than an idea struck him that was practically brilliant in its surplus of stupidity.

Why not just tell her the truth? It was a stupid idea, and the truth was stupid too, but...

The theme of the day so far having been stupidity, he went with it.

"I have a story for you," he started.

In his surprise at seeing Sam, Harry had stopped walking and she nudged him forwards, not wanting to draw anyone's attention.

"Wait. I have one question before you start. Does it have to do with the blond guy that was sitting in front of us?"

That was extremely alarming. How had she known?

"How did you know?" he asked.

"It was fairly obvious, what with you ogling- er, sorry, looking at him every time you exited or entered the theatre. Did you know him, or did you just really like his hair? It _was_ very pretty."

"Oh, I knew him. Well. I know him too, just not as well." If he thought about it, Harry hadn't really known Malfoy that well before, either. He only knew the bad side, and was beginning to think that wasn't all there was to Malfoy.

"So the story does have to do with him, then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She looked down thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually, can I ask one more question? You don't have to answer it."

"Sure," Harry said hesitantly. He knew that since she was giving him the option to not answer, he probably wasn't going to want to answer it.

"Do you like the blond guy? Romantically? Because I was just thinking about how we were on a date and how it would make sense if you had wanted to leave the date because you were interested in someone else. It'd be a little bit reassuring for me, honestly."

Oh. This wasn't so bad; the answer was obvious.

"Of course not, no. Sorry, I guess."

What a funny idea. It was ridiculous, practically unthinkable, so unlikely that-

Oh.

 _Oh._

"Oh."

So that's what this whole thing had been.

Sam stifled a laugh and Harry was almost tempted to do the same.

"Oh?" she said, still smiling.

"I guess," Harry starts, furrowing his eyebrows at saying what he'd about to say, "that- that I do? Like him? Maybe? This is all very confusing for the both of us, so I'm just going to stick with the maybe." Maybe was slightly better than just saying that he did, so at least there was that.

"Okay. Now, the story."

"Right." He'd completely forgotten. "I'm kind of in shock, so I'll give you a shortened version. Basically, I saw him again and I wanted to prank him and I didn't have any good ideas, and that's how I ended up outside the theatre and creepily following him around."

"Huh," Sam said, processing this.

"Actually," Harry says, remembering something, "I thought you left after I did. Or after I pretended to. Didn't you?"

"Well, no," Sam says, smiling slightly apologetically. "The movie was quite good but I wanted to be a good date so I offered to walk you wherever. Once you let me go, though, I went back to the movie. It wasn't that crowded for no reason, after all. You missed out- the ending was awesome!"

"I was too distracted to pay attention at all, much less get invested in the story to any degree, so I think I'll be okay."

"Yeah, okay. That makes sense. So what's blondie's name?"

Harry looked up, distracted from thinking about all the confusing events so far.

"Malfoy."

"What an interesting name. Can't say I've met anyone with it."

"Well, yeah." Of course she hadn't. Most people have unique last names. Then Harry realized what she must've meant. "Oh, sorry, that's his last name. We were kind of rivals. His first name is Draco."

"Not much more common, really. So Draco Malfoy, then. Wait, you said you used to be rivals, though. What kind of crazy past do you two have?"

Now this is where it really got complicated.

See, the thing was, Sam was not a wizard and knew nothing of the wizarding world. Harry, maybe unwisely, had wanted to try dating a Muggle, if only because they wouldn't know his as _The_ Harry Potter. To them, he'd just be some guy, which was exactly how he wanted it. But now he couldn't really tell Sam much about his past with Malfoy, and he doubted that rivalries as intense as theirs had been occurred very commonly in Muggle schools, what with it basically ending in war. He could, however, give her something general to work with, and that was exactly what he planned to do.

"I guess," Harry starts, "that you could say we had different view on a subject rather important to both of us. He was on his because he had family there mostly, I think, and by now he's probably changed his ways."

This might seem like a bad thing to assume from Sam's point of view, but considering that Harry had just encountered Malfoy peacefully existing in a Muggle theatre, and that Malfoy hadn't done anything evil after they'd graduated, much to the media's dismay, he thought it he was okay in assuming it. Plus, he really did think that Malfoy had been primarily under Lucius's influence as far as anything Voldemort related went.

"Okay. So you still want to prank him, with your recent realization?"

Harry thought about it.

"Yeah, I think so. If nothing else," he felt childish just saying it, "it'll get his attention."

Sam nodded.

"Let's do it."

"Let's?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I just assumed I could help. Can I?"

"Yeah. Then I guess you were right. Let's do it!"

* * *

Pranking Malfoy was not at all easier with two people. It wasn't as if it was any harder, but neither of them had any ideas yet, and that was really all they needed at this point. Now they were sneaking behind Malfoy, still with no plan, and trying in vain to think of something. Harry was no longer sure if pranking Malfoy was a realistic future to aspire to.

As he and Sam tailed Malfoy, they talked some more, and Harry really began to like her. Not in a romantic way at all, but she was fun to talk to, and he could see them being friends.

"What if we tried to… douse him with water?" Sam suggested hopelessly at one point. Harry looked at her completely straight faced, and nodded curtly once, trying his hardest to look serious.. They both cracked up not a moment later, trying to keep their snickers to a minimum as to not attract Malfoy's attention.

"Fine, okay, not that either."

Eventually, Sam got understandably tired of walking around and decided it was time to turn in for the day. She left Harry her phone number and told him to keep her updated on all of the Malfoy business.

Being alone was kind of refreshing and, obviously, kind of lonely. Deciding it was probably time for him to go home soon too, but wanting to stick it out a little bit longer, Harry ducked into a smallish space between two buildings. He checked for people and made sure no one was looking, and when he was sure it was safe, he quickly got out his invisibility cloak and shrugged it he exited the alleyway, he felt strangely content. It had been a good day.

He stood just out of the way of the pedestrians milling around, and people-watched for a bit, happy. If anyone came close enough to touch him, he always made sure to duck further back into the alleyway.

That is, until he saw Malfoy walking back towards him. He was only slightly in the pathway of Malfoy, but he found himself so surprised that he was unable to move.

It was different, seeing Malfoy straight on without having any worries Harry might be spotted. It was enchanting. Plus, Harry hadn't expected to see Malfoy again that night. The only thing he could think of to explain it was that maybe Malfoy had gone too far and needed to retrace his steps. Or maybe he'd forgotten to get something on the way to wherever he'd gone.

Anyways, Harry found himself standing stock-still, gawking at the approaching Malfoy. Malfoy got closer and closer, and Harry did nothing to get out of his way.

Then, suddenly, Malfoy was walking rights past him, and was close enough that, even though they barely brushed arms, Harry could see that Malfoy had felt it, if only a little bit. Malfoy stopped for a moment, looked around, furrowed his brows, and whispered something that sounded almost like "Potter?" before shaking his head slowly and walking off.

Still frozen, Harry forced himself to regain enough control of himself to Apparate home, which he quickly did.


End file.
